


Веди меня

by cicada



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: Йога, вафли, поцелуи.





	Веди меня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Move Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/442700) by [dogeared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogeared/pseuds/dogeared). 



> Бета Xenya-m

— Сильнее упритесь в пол ступнями и ладонями, выпрямите руки в локтях. Почувствуйте напряжение в мышцах бедер. Прогнитесь в пояснице и потянитесь грудью к коленям. Теперь глубоко вдохните... Молодцы.

Дэнни застыл в своей лучшей попытке принять позу «собака мордой вниз» и посмотрел на Стива, который из такого же положения, не отрывая рук от пола, подтянул грудь к бедрам и сложился пополам, почти коснувшись лбом голеней. В его исполнении это выглядело легко, но Дэнни по опыту знал, что завтра будет проклинать даже те мышцы, о существовании которых раньше понятия не имел. Раз в две недели — или чаще, если Стив многозначительно напоминал ему о жалобах на боли в спине, — Дэнни присоединялся к Стиву на утренней йоге. Мучения стоили того, чтобы наблюдать за легкой грацией и размеренностью движений Стива, смотреть, как он растягивался, скручивался и складывался, как расслабленно выглядел, когда заканчивал, как улыбался, довольный собой и тем, что Дэнни занимается вместе с ним.

— Только взгляни на себя, даже не вспотел. Ты в курсе, что за это я заслужил двойную порцию вафель?

Стив засмеялся и покачал головой, излучая счастье и спокойствие.

— Конечно, Дэнно. Все, что захочешь.

— Все, что захочу? Тогда я хочу, чтобы ты подошел. Давай, иди сюда.

Стив подошел к Дэнни впритык, и, хотя он не взмок, его тело под шортами и футболкой было горячим. Дэнни чувствовал животом его полувозбужденный член.

— Тебе просто нравится смотреть, как я сгибаюсь, да?

Вместо ответа Стив провел носом по шее Дэнни за ухом, что вполне могло сойти за «да». Его руки легли Дэнни на бедра, пальцы сжались, удерживая на месте.

— Ноги на ширине плеч, — низким голосом произнес Дэнни. Стив расставил ноги, опускаясь немного ближе к уровню его глаз. — Почувствуйте напряжение в мышцах бедер, — Дэнни ладонью скользнул по ноге Стива сзади, и крепкие мышцы дернулись под его рукой. — А теперь удерживайте позу, — сказал он, плавно проведя большим пальцем по изгибу, где бедро переходило в ягодицу, потому что это всегда вызывало у Стива дрожь, — и не забывайте дышать.

Стив тяжело запыхтел Дэнни в шею и прихватил зубами кожу. Когда Дэнни просунул между ними свободную руку, чтобы погладить его член через тонкую ткань шортов, Стив резко втянул воздух. Повернув голову, Дэнни нашел его губы своими.

К тому времени, как они оторвались друг от друга, Стива слегка потряхивало, будто все его тело превратилось в заряд энергии, только и ждущей возможности вырваться.

— Вот теперь ты вспотел, — сказал Дэнни, еще раз проведя пальцем по его заднице. Несколько мгновений Стив смотрел на Дэнни потемневшими глазами, а затем рывком на него набросился.

— Ладно, ладно! — засмеялся Дэнни, падая назад и не особо старательно отбиваясь. — Наверное… — Стив прервал его страстным поцелуем, полным всевозможных обещаний, и лишь после этого дал закончить. — Наверное, мы cможем отработать еще одну-две позы.


End file.
